A Promise in an Alley
by osbornharrys
Summary: AU. Did you ever wonder what would've happened if it wasn't Annabeth in the alley?  mentioned in TLO  What if it was Percy? From the time in the alley, to The Lightning Thief.
1. Promise?

Thalia and Luke shifted into their battle stances, their weapons at the ready.

Luke looked at her, then at the dumpster. "We lunge at three?"

Thalia nodded, brandishing Aegis.

_One, two, three,_

Right before they attacked, a small, quick figure jumped out from behind the dumpster and swung an axe-no, wait, it's a wrench, at Luke's head.

Luke grabbed his arm tightly, causing the figure to drop the wrench.

"Let go of me! Monsters!" the boy screamed.

"No, we're not monsters," Thalia said indignantly. "We're actually two pretty awesome demigods,"

Green shining eyes looked up at her from under his messy shag of black hair. "You're like me?"

Luke nodded. "So, kid, why you out here anyway?"

"Mommy drowned at the beach," he said, wiping his eyes.

Luke muttered something about Poseidon, and dirty rotten.

"He's pretty quick, Luke. Maybe a knife?"

Luke nodded. "What's your name, kiddo? How old are you?"

"My name's Percy, I'm six years old," he said hesitantly.

"I'm Luke, and this is Thalia," Luke said.

Thalia smiled at him. "We won't fail you like your _parent_," she said, with apparent loathing added to the last word.

Thunder boomed from above.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at the sky. Looking back at Percy and Luke, she shrugged.

"This is a knife. I don't think a wrench would help you against monsters, kiddo. Now, listen, if you stay with us, we'll treat you like a family, nothing will ever tear us apart, okay?" Luke said.

"Promise?" the six year old asked.

"I swear on the River Styx," Luke said.

Thunder boomed from above.

Percy smiled happily,


	2. Shocks and Shields

**THALIA**

We were running to the safe house, Luke carrying a wounded Percy on his back.

Percy was pale, the little guy had a long, deep, bleeding cut running up his arm, and his eyelids are fluttering.

I realized that we could've just poured nectar on his wound and it would've been fine.

"Luke!" I hissed.

He looked at me. "Thalia, I know what you're thinking. We ran out of nectar and ambrosia two weeks ago."

I sighed, nodding.

"C'mon, Percy, just hang in there, kay?" I whispered to the small boy on Luke's back.

"But it hurts," he muttered.

"I know, kid, trust me," I said, sighing.

We reached our safe house in Brooklyn, and I swiped the canteen of nectar off the table, and poured it on his arm.

Percy sighed, and relaxed.

"Damn that Cyclops," I muttered.

Luke nodded. "Poor kid, he shouldn't have to go through this,"

"Neither should we," I pointed out.

Luke nodded again.

"Thalia, get some sleep. We'll move again in an hour or so." Luke whispered.

* * *

"Percy, c'mon, let's go," I said, shaking him.

"5 minutes!" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes, pressing my index finger to his neck.

"Ahhh!" he yelled. "No shocking!"

I smiled. "Who's gonna stop me?"

Percy dangled a silver bracelet in front of me.

_THAT'S AEGIS! How did he get that? Oh, wait, Luke's been teaching him some things. _

_Damn. _

"Hmm... Luke, don't you think this would make a great weapon for me?" Percy asked innocently.

Luke started laughing. "How did you get that? Even I haven't been able to steal Aegis!"

Percy smirked. "So, Thalia, are you going to shock me again?"

I glared at him.

He glared right back with those green eyes.

Percy might be 6 years old, but that evil look that he was giving me was a perfect evil "ten".

"Gah! Fine," I said, reaching for Aegis.

"Nope!" the evil kid said, whisking it away. "Swear on the River Styx!" he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I knew he had me. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not shock you..." I swore. "For 3 years," I added quietly.

Percy's eyes narrowed, but he tossed the bracelet to me anyway.


	3. Oh, Yes, Yes, It's Them,

Hey people!

Thank you for your reviews.

Felicity Dream: Yeah, I intend on going with the family theme, but with a twist. And I listed Luke as the other main character because everyone looks at him as the villain, you know what I mean?

xXxrouxXx: Yes, I am going to do up to the Lightning Thief, and probably the entire series.

Shinigami: Yeah, I didn't really want to do that, but how else would Percy have ended up in the alley? He hasn't been claimed, and I'm not going to spoil the plot. PM me if you really want to find out. YES! Luke is totally teaching him things! Percy WILL be different from canon. NO, THALIA WILL NOT BE A TREE. READ THIS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHY. Yeah, about that claiming thing... that's one of the main reasons why I made Sally Jackson's C.O.D. (cause of death) drowning. The Poseidon part, that's why there's a dark warning.

Littlefrog111: Sorry about the summary, it just makes the story more intriguing, people will read it to figure the summary out, like you did. Thank you, the idea's been pestering me for a while. I actually failed my science class thinking about it. I promise this chapter will be longer!

Redrobin: Thank you, and here's the update!

-deadgirl1330, aka Jars

* * *

**LUKE**

A bright blast of light appeared from behind us.

"Lady Athena," Thalia greeted, bowing.

Percy and I did the same.

"Young demigods, I wish to help you. I shall enroll you at Westover Hall. Perseus, I have a gift for you." Athena said, handing Percy a Yankees Baseball cap.

_Oh, NOW the gods help us? Couldn't they have come EARLIER? I mean Percy just suffered blood loss, and right after his recovery, THEN they show up? What the hell?_

"Thank you, Lady Athena," Percy said.

The goddess turned to me. "Son of Hermes, I advise you not to insult us when we are helping you,"

I shrugged. "Well, Lady Athena, don't you know that there's a law regarding freedom of speech? You of all people should know that,"

She smiled slightly. "Luke Castellan, I must admit you are street smart."

I shrugged.

"Look away," she warned.

We did, and the next thing we knew, she was gone.

"I cannot believe that a goddess is forcing us to go to school!" Thalia yelled.

* * *

"C'mon, Percy, time for school," I said, shaking him.

He yawned, and looked at me. "Where we stealing from today?"

I smiled. Kid's smart. "Smart kid,"

"I only learned from the best," he said.

We walked to the mall, and slipped silently into Aeropostale. It was still closed, but we got in.

Percy snatched some clothes of the racks for himself and Thalia, and I got some for myself.

"You done?" I whispered.

He nodded.

We slipped back out, and woke Thalia up.

"Hey, Sparky, we got you some clothes," I said, tossing her the shirt and jeans.

"You or Percy?" she asked.

"Percy," I said.

"Ah, that's why it's Aero. You would've gone at

Percy walked out of the shower, and slapped the cap from Athena on.

Thalia looked for Percy. I did too.

_I could've sworn I saw him,_

"Coast is clear," I said.

Thalia dashed for Percy's backpack, going for the Twinkies inside.

Suddenly, there was a bronze dagger at her throat, Percy suddenly appearing, with the cap in hand.

_Oh, it's an invisibility cap,_

"Hands of my Twinkies," he said in his 7 year old voice.

Thalia scowled. "You're so dead, Percy,"

* * *

Our first day at Westover was FINALLY over.

Percy was chatting with another kid, about his age.

"Hey, Perce, ready to go?" I called.

"Just a sec," he replied.

Thalia appeared. "Hey, Luke, you and Percy are sharing a dorm with another guy named Nico. I'm sharing mine with some kid named Bianca." **(Oh, yes, YES, it's them)**

Percy ran up to us. "Hi guys!"

The boy he was talking to followed. "I'm Nico," he said.

So this is the guy we're sharing a dorm with.

I smiled at him. "I'm Luke,"

* * *

It's been a year since we first enrolled at Westover.

It's the end of the year, and Thalia, Nico, Percy, Bianca and I were going for some pizza when we took a few turns and kinda... got lost.

"LUKE!" Thalia yelled furiously. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

I shrugged. "Sorry,"

A startled gasp sounded from behind me.

I whirled around, to see a Yankees Cap on the floor.


	4. You're Letting Me GO!

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated! High School's keeping me busy, you see. But I snuck this in between my Math and Science HW, so, yeah. This chapter is kinda more action than fluff. I **promise **that the fluff will come in the next chapter, although it will be one sided. Also, I'm looking for a beta, someone who can do it frequently, if possible! _

**Maryfever123: Here's the continuation! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Interested: Update's here. That'll be 100 dollars, thank you. JOKING! =)**

**No name: DUDE WHAT IS YOUR NAME. And that will be in the next chapter **

**C-Nuggets C.L.: Umm… this happened.**

**iluvZoey101: He ran away.**

**Lotto2355: I don't think he'll have the chance… ;) **

**THEANONYMUSDUDE: Here's the chappie Yes, I know, isn't he? **

**Kayli: Get an account and PM me, and I'll tell you.**

**The Goddess of Books: Thank you very much! It just hit me in my Math class last year. =)))**

**Amy-x-ian-forever: Haha. Chill, Anaya. Here's the update. Miss yah, :D**

**Redrobin: he… Died. No, joking. I love Percy…**

**HappyAce88: Yes, they ARE awesome. I love Nico3**

**TwIx27: Sorry it's not 'soon'.**

**xXxrouxXx: Thank you! **

**Shinigami: It's because I LOVE NICO DI ANGELO. MINE! And yes, Hermes will laugh evilly because of all this chaos! :))**

_A side note... May Castellan isn't insane in my story. She's dead. So Luke doesn't exactly hate the gods. The full story will come out in a while... _

* * *

**THALIA**

"Percy!" I yelled.

Luke glared at me. "Don't shout, Thals."

"Well how else are we supposed to find him, hmm?" I asked him angrily.

He smirked at me. "Watch this."

Luke muttered a prayer to his father, then suddenly, a glowing blue line appeared where Percy's cap had been, leading into the nearby forest.

"The tracking spell is only going to last a while, so we better run." Luke said, dashing off.

I turned to Nico and Bianca. "Nic, get your claws out. Biancs, use this." I tossed her a gun charm.

"This is a charm. A _charm_, Thalia, a charm." Bianca said, staring at me.

"You'll see." I said, then we took off after Luke.

**LUKE**

I snuck into a warehouse which the tracking spell led me to. I climbed through the roof windows, and sat silently on one of the many metal bars on the ceiling.

I looked down. I saw a Cyclops using a gun-like scanner pointed at a table away from them, and the Titan Mnemosyne. Pretty weird, huh?

"We must work quickly, Mateus." Mnemosyne said. "The boy's memories must be corrected as we see fit."

_Not gonna happen._

Mateus looked at the goddess. "No need, my lady."

_No need? _

"_Do not contradict me!_" Mnemosyne yelled, storming over to a table, where Percy was laid, unconscious, but apparently unharmed.

She pressed her index finger to Percy's forehead, and closed her eyes for a minute. Then she withdrew her finger, and smirked.

"It appears that you are correct, Mateus, for _once _in your miserable life!" the Titaness said viciously. "We shall let things play out. _He _will come to _us_."

_What? _

"Son of Hermes, take the brat." The Titaness snarled at me.

"You're letting me go?" I asked stupidly, staring at her as I slid down one of the bars to the ground.

"Obviously." Mnemosyne said, smirking amusedly.

"Why?" I asked.

Yes, I know that it's stupid to question being released, but I was quite intrigued.

"You heard me earlier. He will come to me." She smiled wickedly, and walked out of the warehouse.

"Alright, Perce," I muttered. "Let's get you to the rest."

**NICO**

I slipped the leather straps around each of my fingers, except for my thumb, checked the locks, and slashed my hand through the air. Deadly sharp claws appeared, extending from my knuckles to five inches from the tips of my fingers.

I made an experimental swipe at a nearby tree.

Four deep claw marks appeared etched into the tree.

I smiled, satisfied.

"Nico! To your left!" Bianca hissed.

I heard a rustling noise. I flicked my wrist, listening to the claws slide back into their straps.

"Are you _insane_, _Nico di Angelo!_" Thalia screeched.

I ignored her, and rushed to help Luke who was carrying an unconscious Percy.

I took Percy's weight from Luke, pleading Thalia to help me.

_What has this idiot been __**eating**__?_

Thalia rushed forward, taking Percy on her back.

Luke's face drained of all color.

"Luke? Are you alright?" I asked him cautiously.

He stared at me. Then his eyes rolled into his head, and he passed out.

**LUKE**

"Percy's still asleep." Thalia said.

I groaned, and sat up.

"Luke! You're awake!" Bianca said happily, hugging me.

Nico and Thalia smirked at each other.

"Lookie here, Thalia, what do we have here? Two lovebirds," Nico said, smirking.

I scowled at him. "Shut up. Now, how's Percy?"

Thalia's smirk slid off her face. "He's in a coma." She stared at me. "What happened?"

I sighed. "I saw Mnemosyne and a Cyclops. They were talking about altering Percy's memories."

"But they didn't, right?" Thalia asked, panicked.

I shook my head. "They didn't, Mnemosyne said that he would 'come to them'"

"Hey, Bianca, your room service." Nico said, gesturing to the door.

Sure enough, someone knocked on the door.

I looked at Nico curiously. He shrugged.

Then I sniffed the air.

"Why does it smell like wet barnyard animal?"

* * *

_Wow, cliffhanger, I know. Guess who it is! _

_Yes, guys, it's LUKE! He smells like WET BARNYARD! _

_Joking! See you for the next update!_

**REVIEW, GIRLS AND BOYS, OR ELSE I WILL NOT WRITE ANY MORE LUKE PERCY BROTHERLY LOVE!**


	5. Not exactly fluff AKA Nico gets MAD

_**Oh My God. **_

_**I am SO SORRY. I've just been dealing with something, a group of friends dumped me, and I've been… out of it. I sincerely apologize with an update. I hope that it's worth the wait!**_

_**Also, did you know that my English teacher has been giving me shit about drawing! WHADAFUQ?**_

_**Okay, rant over. **_

_**Love you all. **_

_**Mostly.**_

_**Anyway, review answer time!**_

_**Blood-MoonO230: I'm so sorry! This is soooo late, I know, but I hope that you like it!**_

_**Joelle Swavey: Thanks! And here's the update.**_

_**xXxrouxXx: Nope, definitely a hotel. Oh, and it MIGHT be Grover, and do you even know WHY the Minotaur came? Remember, Nico and Bianca? Yeah, I don't think Hades is gonna send monsters after his OWN kids.**_

_**Christineexx: Thank you! **_

_**Goddess Of The Tropics: Not **__**exactly**__**. You'll understand in a little bit.**_

_**Maryfever123: Same thing I said to xXxrouxXx, it MIGHT be Grover. You'll have to read to find out.**_

_**Shinigami: Not **__**exactly**__**. If you're talking about the **__**Greek Camp**__**¸then… As I said, not exactly.**_

_**Lil P'101: Kindaaa.**_

_**IFoundAPickle: I know! It's NOT the minotaur! Read my comment to xXxrouxXx.**_

_**SeaChick: Thanks! I think you'll be able to figure it out. ;)**_

_**Gingers rock: Umm.. thank you? **_

_**CookieHunterOfArtemis: Thank you for reviewing! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that this is so late! **_

_**ZenithFourDemigods: Thank you! Once again, I apologize for the long wait.**_

_**C-Nuggets N. L.: Maybe! Thank you!**_

_**Dazaniel: Thank you. I'm sorry that it's been only four chapters, well, now five, but I've been having some… difficulties in my life, but TO HELL WITH THAT! **_

_**Nameless: As I've said before, PUT YOUR FUCKING NAME! But thank you for your support! Sorry that the update is late.**_

_**-Drippin'Ideas**_

* * *

**LUKE**

I scowled. "Nico, go take a bath."

"What? It's not me!" Nico hissed.

"Just let us in, and we won't have to break down the door." a voice bleated from outside the door.

I drew my sword.

I smiled grimly. Percy had already gotten hurt once today, and all because I wasn't on guard. I'll _never _let that happen again.

I swear it.

I launched myself at the door, while two satyrs jumped out of the way.

"Hey! We're not here to kill you, you know." the first satyr raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I scowl, pinning him to the wall, sword at his throat. "Prove it!"

"I'm a _satyr_, demigod! I don't eat humans." He said.

"It's faun!" the second one yelled.

"Alright!" Nico yelled. "Get inside, you donkey freaks! Luke, let him go! This is NOT helping Percy in the LEAST!"

I stared at him.

He glared back at me with icy black eyes. "Do it!"

I let the satyr go, and we scrambled into the room.

"Now, what do you fauns want?" he snapped, a dark aura radiating from him.

"He said _faun_. This one's mine." The second satyr muttered.

"I'm _nobody's_." Nico snapped. "You better explain before I claw your eyes out." Nico flicked his wrist, the wickedly sharp claws glinting dangerously.

Thalia and Bianca stood frozen, not doing anything about Nico. Not like I'd want to get in the way of _that _kid's wrath either.

"We're demigod scouts, we find demigods and bring them to camps to train them to survive."

"You came a little late, didn't you?" Nico asked dangerously.

"That's not our fault. It's not like you were _so _easy to find."

"What are your names?" Nico examined his claws.

"Grover." The first satyr answered.

"Clove." The second satyr answered.

"Now, Grover, Clove, one of you is Greek, the other is Roman, correct?" Nico asked curiously.

"How do you know about that?" I asked him.

"You're not the only one who knows things." He replied quietly.

"Moving on." Grover cleared his throat. "I'm Greek, and he's Roman."

"Oh come on! Satyrs, what kind of camps are these?" Bianca asked, snapping into awareness.

"She's mine." Grover muttered.

"Well, if you're going by how we call you, Percy and I are the only Roman ones." Nico said casually, all dangerousness gone.

I glanced at Percy again.

_I remember the time when I was sick, and Percy went to the drug store, and stole some medicines for me. He almost got caught by the police, but he jumped out the window, and landed on the hard concrete. _

I'll never forget that.

He was only six.

"But you're not separating us!" Thalia snapped.

"Yes, we are." Clove said. "I'm sorry, Greek."

I moved slowly, moving in front of Percy's bed, to protect him.

_I won't let anyone take you away from me. I promised._

"Not gonna happen." I smiled mischievously.

"Why?" the satyrs chorused.

"My father will _never _allow this. Let alone Lady Athena. Or Lord Zeus." I raised an eyebrow.

"Pluto ordered it." Clove said.

"That's a _lie_." Nico scowled. "I can sense it."

Percy stirred. "Huh? Wuzzguinon?"

"Look, we're really sorry about this! But we _have _to do it! It's our job!" Grover yelled.

Clove smiled sadly. "I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes."

"And if we _don't _go?" Nico asked quietly, the dangerous aura back.

"We'll take you by force, and don't think I'll be nice just because you're a kid!" Clove snapped.

"Nic? You're scaring me…" Percy whispered faintly.

Nico's eyes snapped to Percy.

I smiled. Nico's been doing the 'dangerous aura' thing quite a lot recently, and I don't want him to lose himself. Percy wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Sorry, Perce."

Nico's a few months older than Percy, and treats him kinda like a little brother, even though they're the same age.

I looked at Nico.

"Look," I said in a low voice. "I'll find you. Just go with them for now. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded. "What if you don't find us?"

"I _will_." I spoke with conviction.

"Luke?" Percy asked, eyes about to flutter shut. "Don't leave me."

I felt my eyes get moist. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him again." Thalia whispered in my ear.

I blinked, and a tear trailed down my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_**Was it worth the wait? Review!**_


	6. THIS is the Welcoming Committee?

_Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate all your support at CC, so here's another chapter._

_Higherthanmost: Umm... Is that good or bad? *laughs* Thanks! Here's the update! If you'd read further in the story, used a little imagination, and paid attention to the author's notes, no offense intended, I think I've hinted enough that it **won't **be Luke who goes to the dark side.__ Or will it? *smirks* Think about it carefully, dear Higherthanmost. *winks*_

_C-Nuggets N. L.: Yes, he's Roman! And Annabeth will show up… soon. It will be Percabeth, no Annabeth/Luke or Thalia/Luke. *grins manically* Luke will start the Percabeth romance! Oh, thanks for the CC about the senses. I really appreciate it. Hope that I did a little better in that category this time! Here's the update! _

_Redrobin: It's like with Thalia and Jason, it depends on how the mortal parents visualize the god parent. Yes! Of course Jason will be part of the story! I LOOOVE Jason! Oh, and as Tyson would say; Roman camp go __**BOOM! **_

_IFoundAPickle: The wait was worth it? Really? Yeah, it's quite confusing, especially with the minotaur thing in TLO._

_No Name: As I may have said before, __**PUT A FUCKING NAME**__. *smiles sweetly* I know right? I didn't plan on it going in that direction, but I'm glad it did. _

_Shinigami: I __**love **__your reviews! They're so long, and full of insight to how you view the story. Also, I don't think Nico will snap, I like to think that he'd be strong enough to handle things, for Percy's sake. For this chapter, his dangerous mood isn't actually present, for reasons you may or may not comprehend. But it'll be __**BACK **__and __**WORSE THAN EVER **__in the next chapter. Let's just hope he doesn't drive Percy away…_

_SeaChick: I know right! The epic-ness astounds me. I __**LOVE **__Jason, and Lupa seems interesting, so I want Roman-ness. Also some romance for Luke! *grins evilly and waggles eyebrows*_

_No Name #2: __**PUT A FUCKING NAME**__. Here's the next chapter! _

_Christineexx: It was? Really? *blushes* Percy's has such rotten luck, doesn't he? Don't get me wrong, I love Percy, his misery won't last that long._

_xXxrouxXx: Thanks! It's alright! It's just because the minotaur was working for Saturn in TLO, I guess, which is why people forget that it ever worked for Pluto, at a time. _

_A side note: Yes, there __will __be Percabeth, but not YET. I __**refuse **__to write romance with an eight year old Percy! That's just… odd._

* * *

**PERCY**

I groaned, tasting blood in my mouth.

I slowly opened my eyes. Bamboo walls, a TV on the wall, MacBook on the sidetable, a closet, another side table full of medicines, and half the room in darkness. I rubbed my eyes. Yep, the other side of the room was sheltered in full darkness. I'm guessing that's where the door is.

"You're awake."

"Huh? Nico?"

"Hey Perce." There was something weird about his voice. Almost as if he was… nervous, or something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up in bed. I looked around. "Where are Bianca, Luke and Thalia? Where are _we_?"

"Umm… about that…" Nico said uneasily, shifting from side to side. "Firstly, I don't know where we are."

Suddenly, everything came back.

"_Percy and I are the only ones that are Roman."_

"_We'll find him again."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"I can't believe you." I scowled. Yes, eight year olds can scowl. "You took me away from the _only _people who have _ever _cared for me?"

Nico's face drained of color. "They're coming to get us…" he offered weakly.

I gave him a sarcastic grin. "Well, that's just fine and dandy, isn't it? They'll come get us? How will _they _know where we are when _we _don't know where the Pluto we are?"

His eyes flashed. "Well, they said they could help you!"

"I was _asleep_, Nico. _Asleep_. You know? That thing that people do when they're tired?" I gestured wildly with my hands.

"You were hurt!"

"I've been hurt before."

Dead silence.

Nico silently stared at me, like he was looking for weak spots. I scowled again.

_Man I'm scowling a lot. Scowling. That's such a weird word! Scow-ling. I wonder where people even got that word from? I mean cows can't scowl, so that's obviously not it! Why do I even scowl so much? Oh, yeah, because Nico __**RIPPED ME APART FROM LUKE AND THALIA AND BIANCA**__!_

"I'm not here to fight with you. You're the only one I have left here in this place. Don't forget, I care too." Nico said, walked to the dark side of the room, and I heard a door open and close.

Sometimes, with everything I've experienced, I forget that I'm just a kid.

"Do you even still have me?" I asked the empty room quietly.

"Well, it looks like you are alone." A voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lupa." The speaker said, stepping out of the shadows of the room.

A white she-wolf assessed me, and nodded. "You have a weapon, I believe? A knife?"

_Geez, what a stalker!_

"Excuse me? Boy, even if you are a son of a god, I will not hesitate to attack if provoked." Lupa growled.

"Well, it's not as if I _wanted _you to hear my thoughts!" I pointed out, pouting.

A wolfy grin settled on Lupa's muzzle. "Alright then. You don't call me a stalker, and I don't read your mind."

"Works for me!" I grinned brightly.

"I'd eat you otherwise." She pointed out bluntly.

"I dunno… Pluto just _might _get mad at you for attacking his favored nephew." I smirked, thinking of one of the few times the gods were in contact with us.

"_Hey Luke, IM!" Thalia yelled._

_Luke darted into the room, and froze when he saw the IM. _

"_Percy, get behind me. Now." _

_I did as he asked, knife at the ready. _

"_Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson." the dark figure in the IM smiled._

"_Lord-Lord Hades." Thalia stuttered, bowing her head. _

_Luke and I followed her lead. I could sense Luke relaxing slightly, for his father and Pluto are good friends._

"_I would like to thank you for taking care of my children." Pluto smiled a sad smile. "I want you to train them, and keep them safe."_

"_They're our friends. We would have done it anyway." Luke put in._

"_I would like to offer a token of my thanks. I would like to state you three as my favored niece/nephews."_

_Luke and Thalia gasped. "It would be an honor."_

"_What does that mean?" I asked quietly._

"_It means that you are practically untouchable to other gods, some monsters, and some deities." Luke said._

"_Do you accept, Perseus Jackson?"_

"_I accept."_

I smiled. It was a nice memory. Lord Pluto was actually quite nice.

"But I will not favor you. I will treat you the same as any other demigod. Now, go to the gray tent, the only one near the beach and the mountain range. Someone shall be there to assist you." Lupa said, then promptly kicked me out of the cottage.

"Just so you know, I don't like this arrangement!" I yelled at the door.

I could swear that I heard a barking laugh.

I walked to the green tent, entering slowly. There was a single person there, a girl with long curly black hair neatly arranged in a ponytail, her back to me.

"What are you doing in my tent?"

_If this is the welcoming committee, I don't want to know anyone else in this place._

* * *

**HAZEL**

I was sitting on the floor, reading a book with my back faced to the door. Suddenly, an ocean breeze swept into my tent, meaning only one thing: someone opened the flap. I gave no hint that I noticed, just continued reading.

I listened, and heard breathing.

This person is probably a boy, nothing more than a child, but who am I to talk? I'm eight years old. Doesn't sound like it? Well, not with the things that I've seen, the things that I've done.

I also think that the person has asthma, by the way he was breathing.

I hate people invading my privacy. "What are you doing in my tent?"

This boy will die young. I can sense it. It is his fate.

* * *

_So, how did you like it? Mysterious, isn't she? Hazel, I mean. Next chapter will feature a peek at how Luke's holding up. _

_Percy's not liking this at all, isn't he? He's gone a little off the deep end for this chapter. Maybe it's the meds the Apollo healer gave him while he was out? Yes, that's the explanation. _

_Anyway, any comments on Hazel? I like writing this story, and I don't want to screw up. She seems morbid, doesn't she? Don't worry, that's not permanent!_

_Jason will come in soon, in... two chapters, I guess:)_

_Nico sounds more like the Nico from the series now, doesn't he? *smiles* Do you prefer his dangerous mood, his hyper mood, or his normal Nico-ish mood? _

_Review! Or else Bianca will go all Hitler and kill all the Romans!_

_Sneak peek of the next chapter!_

* * *

_It's been three years since I parted with Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo._

_And I never found them._


	7. You Know How To Giggle!

_**Hi**** guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time...**_

_**Anyway, SIXTY REVIEWS? Wow, I'm flattered. I'm also surprised that no one has flamed this story...**_

_**Well, I have no complaints. Moving ON...**_

**_Master of Midnight: Hmm, good idea, I'll do that sometime... _**

**_kittyhawk09: Thanks! I'm a Jason fan, so I just HAD to include the Romans. _**

**_Cheesetothepower: He's around eight... I'll let you do the math for everyone else..._**

**_Gingers rock: Thank you, here's the update... I'll try to include more Nico scenes..._**

**_Redrobin: I fixed it, thanks for telling me. :) They'll make up eventually, but their friendship will never be fully repaired... The last chapter is VITAL to the plot, so take note of it ;)_**

**_22 random ninja 22: Sorry it's not soon... :D_**

**_IFoundAPickle: Are you still alive? I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I hope you enjoyed your field trip though... Thanks! :D_**

**_Shinigami: Well, if you read the entire SoN, they're not exactly bloodthirsty... Aside from Octavian. I HATE HIM! Yeah, that's also vital to the story, Sally's death... Also, Hazel IS Nico's sister. HADES made an oath, not JUPITER. *hint, hint* Hyperness coming up! :) Luke's romance will be a closely guarded secret... Meaning Bianca. Hehehe... Also, remember, not everything is as it seems._**

**_The person without a name: Yes, I know she's not Percy's sister. I never said she was. She just likes the view, what can I say?_**

* * *

**LUKE**

I miss Percy. It's been three years. I can't believe I still haven't found him!

I broke my promise...

"Luke!"

I turned, and smiled at my girlfriend, Bianca.

* * *

**HAZEL**

I blinked. "What are you doing in my tent?"

Sea green eyes blinked at me.

Eyes filled with anger, sorrow, and irritation.

"Lupa told me to come here..." he trailed off.

I scowled, and stood up, grabbing a spear. "Lupa!"

_Hazel, I expect you to treat Percy well._ Lupa commanded.

I opened my mouth to reply, but she growled._ I mean it._

I spun on my heel, and walked to the Praetorian house.

Percy ran after me. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find my best friend." I said. "You'll like him. His name is Jason, son of Jupiter."

He grinned. "You don't like me, do you?"

I stopped. I turned to face him. "I don't hate you, per say, I just don't like being the Welcoming Committee."

I twirled my spear in my fingers, and stabbed it into the ground. A light earthquake shook the ground. When it stopped, a fissure in the ground spat out my handsome blonde friend.

"Hazel!" Jason slapped my leg as he stood. "What was that?"

I grinned. "Well, when you teleport me with lightning, you know you WILL get paid back in kind."

Percy looked confused.

I sighed. "Percy, this is Jason. Jason, this is Percy."

Jason smiled. "Nice to meet you. Don't get too bothered by Hazel, she's like that to everyone."

"Except for you," I mumbled.

He grinned even wider. "I saved her from Lord Apollo, who was out to get her."

I twisted my foot up, and kicked the back of his thigh. "You can shut up now," I said, smiling.

"Hmph." He scowled.

I giggled. "Serves you right, Jay!"

Percy watched us with what looked like jealousy.

I felt sorry for him for a moment.

"Don't worry, this place isn't too bad, it's actually fun," I said, looping my arm in his, and the other in Jason's. "Come on, we'll show you around."

He grinned. "And I thought you were quiet."

I grabbed the shaft of my spear, and put it on my back, and dragged Percy to the top of the cliffs.

_This is the start of a wonderful friendship. _

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked it! Happy Holidays! Review as a Christmas gift! _**


	8. Accidental Thunderclouds, and Annoyance

**_My second update in two days..._**

**_Anyway, this is a few years into the future, where Percy will be around 12. _**

**_kittyhawk09: Thanks! Bianca and Luke, yeah. I love Hazel and Jason. Merry Christmas!_**

**_IFoundAPickle: Happy Holidays to you too! And no problem:)_**

**_hero of all: That's a good idea, actually, but I had something else planned. Poseidon is gonna come in soon, but not in this chapter._**

**_Anyway, I'm really, really, really annoyed today. I discovered some fics that are using this plot! The family-ness with Luke and Percy! Gah! Copycats! I hate those people. I don't mean to be mean, but I encountered one that was almost exactly the same as this, so... I'm kinda pissed. I have nothing against those other people with similar plots, but there's this one fic... Arghh... Sorry, I'm being mean. I'm just irritated. Very irritated. _**

* * *

**PERCY**

"Percy," Hazel started quietly, staring at Jason from across the field where he was sparring with Octavian.

It's been obvious since day one that she liked Jason. The way she would always cheer up when he was around, the way her eyes would light up whenever someone mentioned him, the sincere smile she'd get when he was with her, unlike her sardonic grin, or her usual smirk.

The sad part is that Jason never notices.

Her golden eyes glimmered with annoyance. "He's never going to like me in that way."

I honestly think Jason likes her too. He's so overprotective of her. He's always so concerned about her.

"I'll just be a sister to him, nothing more." she said bitterly.

She's one of my best friends, and one of the only three people I trust in this place. It's been hard to trust ever since Luke never came for me here, honestly.

She's beautiful, especially now, as the sun bounces of her golden eyes, making them shimmer. Her tan skin seems to glow, and she seems to radiate with power.

She reminds me of Thalia, in a way.

Hazel's like my sister, nothing more, I'm simply acknowledging that she's pretty.

It's one of those things that Jason never notices.

She turned back to Jason and Octavian's duel.

Jason pinned Octavian to the ground.

He looked over at us, and started to walk over.

She looked at me, her eyes begging me to agree. "Duel?"

I looked at her, at Jason, and back. I nodded.

Hazel stood up gracefully, brushing off her white toga.

We bowed to each other, smirking as we mocked Harry Potter.

I stepped forward, slashing my dagger at her. She twirled away, stabbing her spear forward. I sidestepped, then slashed again.

Sidestep. Slash. Sidestep. Slash. Sidestep. Slash. Sidestep.

We followed this pattern for a few minutes, ignoring Jason.

"Hazel!" Nico yelled.

Nico.

_"Listen, Percy, I'm SORRY! What else do you want me to say, that I can take you to the Greeks? That I will make them come here? Face it, they're GONE!" Nico snapped, his dark eyes flashing dangerously._

_I scowled at him, not caring that he would probably lose it. _

_"Fine!" I crossed my arms. "It's hard to stay mad at you anyway!" _

_He grinned, doing our guy-hug. _

"Yes, Nico?" She asked casually, when her spear was at my throat, and my dagger was at her chest.

He stared at us. "Whoa."

Nico grinned at her. "I want you to meet my friend, Ray."

He gestured to the guy beside him.

Hazel looked him over, and I found myself following her lead.

Curious silver eyes looked at Hazel. Messy black hair. Long pianist fingers.

"Hazel," Ray smiled, kissing her hand. "It's a pleasure, Nico has told me all about you."

Hazel smirked at him. "I hope it's all good, or else Nicky here is going down."

Ray looked thoughtful for a moment, then Hazel shifted her eyes to Nico.

Then Ray grinned. "Of course it was all good!"

Hazel nodded, while Nico sighed in relief.

"So I hear you listen to McFly?" Ray asked Hazel curiously.

Hazel grinned "I love McFly! How about One Direction?"

Then she seemed to realize what she said, then looked at the ground, smiling slightly.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful," _Ray smiled at her.

Hazel turned bright red, but everyone could tell she liked it.

"And you must be Percy," Ray turned to me. "I hear you're good in a sword fight?"

Hazel scowled. "I'm better, Jackson, don't deny."

I smirked at Hazel. "Yep, I've beaten Hazy here _dozens _of times."

She scowled at me. "Wanna bet?"

I nodded.

In a second, her spear was back out, and she used it to knock my legs from under me, and the spear tip was at my throat.

She smirked. "What was that, Percy?"

"We'll have to spar sometime, Hazel," Ray offered.

Hazel grinned. "I'll go easy on you."

Jason watched the two interact with jealousy burning in his eyes.

I smirked. Maybe it WILL work out.

* * *

**JASON**

I watched Hazel banter with Ray, and I might have accidentally made a storm cloud follow him around for the rest of the day.

I'm the only one she smiles at like that.

Ray or not, I'm making sure it stays that way.

"JASON!"

* * *

**_This is insanity. _**

**_I should know, I wrote it. _**

_**Hee hee hee. R and R! **_


	9. Ocean Eyes, Stupid Neptune, Bad Timing

**_Okay, so... I'm on a roll now... This is going to be a nice chapter, by my standards._**

**_cravingsmiles: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Ariel Night: Yep! I can't wait to see what my screwed-up mind will come up for Jason to man up. Ray has SILVER EYES, hint, hint. So he will be treating all females with UTTER RESPECT. Also, Percy will most likely end up with Annabeth, I'm thinking, but things could just not work out that way..._**

**_kittyhawk09: Thanks! Well, with utter jealousy, most people will just do something stupid. Trust me, I know from experience. Heehee._**

**_IFoundAPickle: Still lovin' your username. :D_**

**_hero of all: Thanks! _**

**_SeaChick: I didn't mean to sound bitchy(I know you didn't say anything, but I know it sounded bitchy.), but I read one fic which had the switching of places of Percy and Annabeth which wasn't this one. So... I OWN THE PLOT. I'm VERY possessive with my plots. Sorry about that, by the way. Also, yes, Hazel uses a calvary sword, but not in this fic. It's an AU, obviously, so a lot of major details and minor details were altered to fit the story line. Like JasonxHazel? That never existed! How about Ray? He never existed either. Also the ages have been screwed up a bit. _**

**_Enjoy this part! R and R!_**

* * *

**JASON**

"JASON!"

I sighed. I'm in for it this time.

I turned to face Hazel and Nico.

They simultaneously rolled their eyes as Ray ran away from the cloud, it following him.

"Make the cloud go away." Hazel snapped.

Nico shook his head. "Don't! Not until he's noticed it!"

Percy looked between the children of Pluto and I, then shook his head. "I'm not involved. By the way, Hazel, I need to talk to you."

Ugh! Is EVERYBODY against me getting the girl? It seems like everybody wants Hazel!

_Where did all that possessiveness come from?_

Hazel looked at me, disappointed. "Sure, Percy,"

He pulled her away, whispering in her ear.

Watching them from behind, I noticed how much they looked like a couple.

Percy's arm wrapped around her waist, her arm around his shoulders.

Hazel's curly hair bounced as she walked, her tan skin glowing in the sunlight, her graceful walk...

Nico scowled. "You. Stay. Away. From. Hazel."

I frowned. "Why?"

His scowl got deeper. "I don't want my sister dating a retard."

"I'm not a retard!"

"Yes, you are." He said calmly.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he started to talk.

"Hazel has had a crush on you for years. When I first saw you together, I knew she liked you. But you've ignored her subtle flirting, her occasional smiles, everything." Nico's cool gaze stared at me. "Now that she likes Ray, that's when you notice her, or at least realize that you like her."

"Now give me a reason why I should let you be around my sister." Nico said coldly.

"Because she's like a sister to me, if nothing more." I said confidently.

"That's the problem!"

* * *

**HAZEL**

"Haze, do you like Ray?" Percy asked me, green eyes into gold.

I shrugged. "He seems alright,"

Percy frowned.

He's cute when he does that.

He's like my cute little brother who's the same age as me.

"You know that's not what I meant."

I sighed.

"I don't know, Perce, I mean, I've liked Jason for years, but I..."

"Then I think... You should give up on Jason." Percy said slowly. "I mean, you like Ray, he obviously likes you, and Jason obviously isn't going to make an effort..."

I frowned, climbing a tree. Percy followed in silence, until we were at the part of the tree where no one could see us.

_Maybe Percy's right, I should just let go of Jason. I mean, it's obvious that he'll never like me. _

"Hazel?" Percy asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh..."

I smiled at him. "No, you're right, Percy."

He sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't say that, honestly, but overall, it's probably for the best."

Suddenly, I felt myself shoved out of my mind.

* * *

**PERCY**

Hazel's eyes suddenly went blank.

Then she blinked, and a malicious grin spread on her face.

"Son of Neptune," a raspy voice spoke. "Perseus Jackson."

I blinked. Son of Neptune?

Before I could ask what she meant, Hazel, or whatever was possessing her shoved me out of the tree.

I landed on my left wrist, and I heard a snap.

Suddenly, my wrist was on fire, burning.

"Nico!" I yelled.

A shadow swirled behind Hazel, and she was knocked out by the hilt of a sword.

He stared at his unconscious sister. "Percy, what happened?"

I told him what happened.

Nico's gaze got colder. "Percy, you're barnacle beard's kid."

"You think I want to be?" I retorted, realizing what that meant.

My mother _drowned _at the _sea. _Neptune is the god of the _sea_.

_Sea_.

_"Percy! Run!" Victoria yelled. "Now!" _

_I stared at my sister. Her eyes were wild with desperation. _

_Ocean blue eyes._

_I nodded, and ran, her scream ringing in my ears as the tide took her._

He put his hand on my shoulder.

I shoved it off. "Get... Away.. From... Me.."

I expected him to look offended, but he looked sad. "I'm a child of Pluto, Perce. Even you can't hurt me so easily."

* * *

**_R and R!_**


	10. Broken Trust, Broken Heart

**_I'm really getting into this story! I'm updating... a lot._**

**_Hayley TT Showbiz: Well, I mean, Percy feels the ocean is dangerous, a huge force that shouldn't be messed with. Now that he can control it, and it's affected by his emotions and stuff, he feels like a time bomb set in to motion. So... Nico's Pluto's son, so all he's saying is reminding Percy that he can defend himself. Yes, Percy will be the main hero, of course, but the other Big Three demigods will play important parts as well. The real action hasn't even begun yet. I'm planning to make this story around forty chapters, or about 21 chapters with a sequel, so wait for a few chapters. I'm respecting that you don't like Jason, but he was disciplined and trained to be a Roman since a young age, so I don't see how he's a whiny brat... The chapters that don't focus so much on Percy, well, they're my way of showing the relationship and attitude of the other characters. _**

**_maryfever123: Aww, thank you! I'm flattered. _**

**_IFoundAPickle: Thanks!_**

**_Hero of all: Yep, I'm spicin things up! Hehe. _**

**_Cravingsmiles: :) _**

******_XxIChangeMyNameAllTheTimexx:Aww, you were getting into the story? Yay! Sorry about noun motto being more chapters though! I hopyeti remedy that with this tenth chapter!_**

**_You guys make me smile. To all those people who put me on alert, could you tell me why? So that I know what I'm doing right._**

**_I might update in a few days so... Yeah._**

**_Yay! Ten chapters! I will most likely not update again, seeing as my Mother dearest is arriving from th States later tonight, please pray for her and my Tita and Lola' safe flight. My LILO died recently, sadly, so I'll rob ably not update for a little while, or go into a frenzy. Tell me which you would prefer!_**

* * *

**PERCY**

"We're not supposed to be friends, are we?" I asked Nico carefully.

He sighed, a single tear falling from his eye. "We're not. You probably should stay away from Jason and Hazel as well, if you don't want your Father to hate you."

As if I would care about what the father who abandoned me thinks.

"I'll leave you alone." Nico said sadly.

I stared at him. "Are you an IDIOT?"

He looked back at me. "I'm not going to be selfish, and ruin your relationship with Neptune."

"As I've said, are you an IDIOT?" I repeated. "I don't care what he, or anyone else thinks. I don't WANT to be his son, he took my mother, and my sister away from me! Damn! "

Nico looked at me with hopeful eyes. "You mean it?"

A groan. "Sorry, Perce!" Hazel muttered.

I sighed. "Do I HAVE to make my speech again?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Nah, I heard."

"Who was that?" Nico eyed her.

Hazel smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hazel! I need to report this to father!" Nico said.

She rolled her eyes. "I can do it myself, Nico!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell me!"

Hazel scowled at him, golden eyes darkening.

"I need to know what to protect you from!" Nico argued.

Hazel finally snapped. "You DON'T need to know EVERYTHING! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can be so overprotective! No wonder Jason never manned up! And now, Ray WON'T!"

"Au contraire, sister." Nico's eyes glinted mischievously. "That was what I was about to tell you. You need to get to the pavilion in fifteen minutes."

"We'll settle this later, _brother_." Hazel snarled, hand on spear. Her eyes pleaded with me to help her.

I shook my head slightly.

Sorry Haze.

"Fine!" She scowled. "You all suck!"

Nico sighed. "It's hard being the older one. Wait, you said you have a sister?"

"Had." I sighed. "She was older than me by a year, her name was Victoria. She was drowned by Neptune shortly before I met Luke and Thalia."

Luke.

His name left a bittersweet taste.

He was my brother, but he left me.

He promised he'd come for me.

He _didn't_.

I guess even brotherhood doesn't last forever.

"Victoria Jackson wasn't your sister." Nico spoke. "She was drowned for being the daughter of Pontus. They tried to convert her loyalty to Olympus, by placing her with you, but it didn't work. Instead, she would've supported whichever side you support. But, they killed her."

I could feel the world crashing down as he spoke. It seems that nothing is as it seems. Nothing is real.

I've been lied to. Why should I trust the gods?

Why should I serve them when they were never there for me?

Hazel scowled and started marching to pavilion.

I looked at Nico. "Nic, don't lie. I think you know what's at the pavilion. Save me the walk?"

Nico smirked. "Let's say Jason has no chance, if the douche doesn't ruin this."

"Percy!" Jason called. "I am never going to get Hazel, am I?"

"Well, at least she'll be treated well with Ray." Nico smirked. "If shways with you, the world would explode in the first five minutes of your relationship. So as I said. Jason, stay away from Hazel. Or else."

I looked between Nico and Jason.

The former looked at the latter with a cold gaze, not usually how he looks at him.

The latter had sparks of electricity coming off him, and was glaring intensely at Nico.

* * *

_**So this was written on my iPod at 6 in the morning, so sorry if it's total pants. Anyway, cliffy, no? Wonder what's at the pavilion. Also, will Jason and Nico duel? With Big Three powers? Can Percy stop them? R and R! Let's see who actually read the author's note on top...**_


	11. Everything is Falling

**_Thanks for all your sympathies... _**

**_SeaChick: Three way duel coming up! Also, I think I put a warning somewhere about Percy being dark? Yep! _**

**_: Thanks for the sympathy... Percy's life sucks, doesn't it? It'll get better... Eventually. At least he has Nico, Hazel and Jason. _**

**_cravingsmiles: Thanks! Here's the update!_**

**_Ariel Night: You're right, a writing frenzy probably isn't good for me, but I can feel it coming on... Yep, Ray is at the pavilion! But some people will screw it up, hint, hint. Oh, and YES! He IS the son of *blank*! Thanks for not spoiling it for the others, though. I appreciate it. TRES-WAY DUEL COMING RIGHT UP! _**

**_Hehe, I'll shut up now, and get on with the chapter! :D _**

**_There will be a lot of swearing in this chapter. You have been warned._**

* * *

**RAY**

I breathed out a shaky sigh.

I'm gonna get Hazel with this song.

"Ray, you alright?" my bandmate, Chase, son of Apollo pat my shoulder.

"Nervous," I admitted.

Chase is my best friend, he was my neighbor when I lived with Dad under my mother's protection. After my father went missing, and his mom got cancer, his mom told us about Camp Jupiter. Then Nico found us a few months ago, and took us here. He'd always be telling us about Hazel, which is how I started to like her. So I set this thing up with him on the way here.

"It's not the first time you're gonna perform." Chase said.

He eyed me. Then he grinned. "It's because of the girl, isn't it? Nico's sister, Hazel?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I like her a lot.

"It'll be fine. She likes you too."

I looked at him curiously.

He nodded. "I heard Hazel and Percy talking. They were in the tree which I usually hide in to practice shooting from height, but lower. I was at the top."

"She probably likes the son of Jupiter more," I said sadly.

Chase grinned even wider. "She's giving up on him to give you a chance."

I looked at him, stunned.

He nodded. "I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed.

"Now, let's go get Hazel." he smiled.

* * *

**HAZEL**

This is why I hate Nico, at times.

There was a crowd gathered at the pavilion.

In the center was Chase, Lark sons of Apollo, Ray, and Lucretia, daughter of Mars.

They climbed onto the stage, Chase grabbing the drums, Lucretia and Ray each grabbing a guitar, and Lark putting on a mic headset, and grabbing out a laptop. He typed some things into it, and gave Ray a thumbs up.

Ray grinned, and walked to the front mic, silver eyes glittering with anticipation. "This song is for Hazel,"

And Chase goes, "Ah, one, two, three, and," while tapping his drumsticks over his head.

Lucretia and Ray started playing the guitars, and I recognized the song immediately.

Ray opened his mouth and began to sing, his silver eyes staring straight into mine.

"_You're insecure_  
_Don't know what for_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_  
_Don't need make up_  
_To cover up_  
_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_But that's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_  
_You got it wrong_  
_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
_I don't know why_  
_You're being shy_  
_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_But that's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_  
_Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know_  
_Oh Oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_Oh oh_  
_But that's what makes you beautiful_"

The crowd cheered, and I could feel myself grinning madly as Ray made his way through the crowd to talk to me.

Right when he was about to reach me, a blast of lightning blew us apart, followed by shadows following the source of lightning.

Jason and Nico were standing on either side of the gap between me and Ray.

Suddenly, it started to rain, and the ground started to shake.

Gold and diamonds started to pop up around me, with the two boys glaring at each other.

Another blast of lightning, which Nico ducked, and slashed his hand at the air, sending metal claws flying at Jason.

Seems like Nico's got an upgrade.

Jason blocked them with his sword, the flat of his blade pushing me to the ground.

A geyser of water suddenly burst in between them, causing mud to go flying everywhere.

Percy.

I glared at the three of them, my white toga splattered with mud, burn marks, and rips.

"Jason! Nico! Percy!" I snapped.

They continued their three way duel, Percy encasing his hands with water, and trying to pry Jason and Nico apart.

Jason shocked him.

Jason _shocked _him.

Percy's hair started smoking, and he blasted water at Jason, while freezing a charging Nico with the water in his body.

"Why do you have to ruin the one thing in my life that actually goes right!" I screeched, the ground rumbling. "What is WRONG with you bastards?"

Percy released Nico, and the three of them faced me.

"You're all just fuck wits, aren't you? All three of you! You ruin EVERYTHING!" I yelled.

"How's everything?" Nico asked, somewhat stupidly.

"Let me start with you, _brother _dear." I said venomously. "You are being so overprotective! And you act as if you're tougher than me! Like I'm some girly girl who needs protecting! This is why no guy ever mans up!"

"Speaking of, let's move on to _Jason_. Son of the king bastard himself."

Jason opened his mouth to reply, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Shut it. You MAY think you're so high and mighty, but you're not. You're just a little boy who's scared of everything. Don't give me crap about you slaying monsters, because you know that's not what we are talking about." I sneered. "Now, when I give up on you, THEN you start to like me? What kind of friend are you? Oh, wait, you're NOT! You ruin the ONE time that a guy actually gets the balls to ask me out!"

Percy looked scared.

I looked at him. "Percy here, actually hasn't done anything, he was trying to break you retards up. By the way, you, shit-for-brains," I nodded at Jason. "Go help Ray to the infirmary! You knocked him unconscious! And you, fucktard," I looked at Nico. "Stay. AWAY from me!"

Jason and Nico looked at me, and apparently decided not to argue, and scrambled to do what I said.

Percy looked at me. "It's okay to cry, Hazel,"

And I sank to my knees, and let tears fall from my eyes.

Green eyes looked at me with sorrow.

He sat down beside me, and let me lie on his lap, stroking my hair.

_Daughter of Pluto, you don't need these demigods, you can leave, join us. Join us, and we will give you what you desire. _A voice hissed in my mind. A melodic voice.

_"What do you want?" _I thought.

_Revenge._ _Vengeance. _

_Come to us._

_Come to us..._

The voice hissed.

_"Where should I go?"_

I could feel Percy picking me up bridal style, just as I fell asleep.

The last thing I heard was an evil laugh.

* * *

**LILI**

"Auntie, now that we have the devil spawn, shall I turn the sea spawn next?" I smiled innocently.

"Of course, my huntress," Nox spoke. "Your father Pontus, and your mother Terra shall rise, along with the rest of the Prôtogenoi!"

Her eyes glowed with the power of stars. "Continue to do well, and I will bring back the son of Aether, and maybe even the Pontus girl."

I will use Ira's blessing to get Tyler back. I swear it.

* * *

**_Cliffy! I know! The Percy/Hazel moment was sweet, I think. _**

_**The plot thickens! Who is Lili? What connection does she have to Victoria? (hint, hint) What are her powers? How is it possible for her to be a child of two Prôtogenoi? Who is Tyler? Why does she have the blessing of Maniae? How about Hazel? And what about Jason and Nico? How will they react? Will Ray survive? Will Hazel really leave? **_

_**R and R! **_


	12. Rings

**_Hey friends! Happy New Year!_**

**_So, to kick off the year, I'm updating. I'm really enjoying writing this, and reading and answering all the reviews._**

**_Wow, late New Year, no?_**

**_I got sick. Yep. _**

**_Sickness is a bitch. I missed my audition, damnit!_**

**_: Thanks! It's just a brother-sister moment, in case you're thinking otherwise. I hope I didn't give you that idea. Thanks! It was epic, wasn't it? I guess it's because I imagine random battle scenes in class. Hehehe. Ray's survial is... Coming up! The rest aren't exactly demigods, more like demi-Protogenoi... Yep, their powers are dangerous. The extent of their power will be displayed..._**

**_Ariel Night: Well... I wanted to hear opinions, but... Well, first of all, your note about Percy's fatal flaw. That is true, it's still loyalty, but since the gods haven't given him reason to be loyal to them, and as you might notice that Hazel's being driven to the "dark" side, and the powers of Lili, which will insert ideas into his head about loyalty to the dark side, well... It's not exactly a problem. Victoria was mentioned in chapter 9, though briefly. Here's the update!_**

**_kittyhawk09: So many puns about Jason and Hazel! *laughs* If anyone gives me a pun about Percy, I will dedicate a chapter to them. Here's the next chapter._**

**_cravingsmiles: I won't prolong your agony.. :D_**

**_hero of all: Well, a demi-Protogenoi against a god... Probably, but the Protogenoi want a sure win. _**

**_Haykey TT Showbiz: It's fine, I understand, I dislike some characters myself, so I get where you're coming from. No problem! _**

**_Alright, so I answered everything, I hope. These reviews have been some of the best yet! I love how in depth you guys think. Well, coming from a first year high school student, that's not much..._**

**_A teeny hint, though. Just because it is dark, does not mean it is evil. ;) Understand? Review if you do._**

* * *

**LILI**

Well, I'm gonna go do some mind twisting with the sea spawn, then go fetch corpse breath.

I looked at the bubble hovering in front of me, showing Percy Jackson.

I focused on him, burning holes into his head with my eyes.

_I can give you what you want._

He blinked, looking around for the source of the voice.

I smirked.

_You should join the Protogenoi_. _They will care for you. __Unlike your 'gods'. _

He clenched his hand into a fist.

_You know you deserve better than being made a pawn of the gods._

Green eyes started to darken.

_They used you. They killed your mother. They took away Victoria. They took away... Luke._

He went stiff.

I grinned. "I swore I'd protect Tyler, and I never break my promises to Logan.

"Can I try?" Tyler said, violet eyes glittering with excitement.

"Tyl, the boss wants deception, not insanity." I said, rolling my eyes. "Please?" Tyler pleaded.

"Logan would never allow you to use your abilities for this." I said quietly.

He scowled. "Lili!"

I smiled slightly. "You can mess with his mind, though."

I gestured to the screen.

He grinned. "Thank you Lilsi!"

* * *

**PERCY**

"Just apologize, Jason, let go of the pride. I mean, Nico blew up Liana's tent, and Liana's a screamy whiny banshee. Hazel hates her." I said to Jason.

Liana Leland is a banshee daughter of Venus. She's a whiny ass.

"Nico!" Hazel grinned. "I demand the highest of fives for blowing up Leland's tent!"

I raised an eyebrow at Jason as they exchanged high fives.

"Bro, I could kiss you right now." Hazel was giddy.

"You really hate Leland, don't you, Haze? Why?" Jason asked her curiously.

Nico and I exchanged grins.

Her head snapped to him. "Watch your mouth, _Grace_," she hissed.

Jason trembled with fury, _no one _says his last name!

She smirked at his fury. No one can usually get a reaction out of cool, calm, collected, praetor-to-be, Jason Grace.

Except for Hazel, of course.

"Show respect to your future superior, _probatio_!" Jason retorted.

Hazel pulled out her necklace. The_ probatio_ tablet was replaced by... an Imperial Golden ring which seemed to glow with power.

She's on probation because she tried to make Jason a teeny bit insane (according to her) with her daughter of Pluto thing.

She halted the ritual, which is why it's only probation. Also, Pluto would kill anyone who tries to give her any worse.

The golden ring is what the current female praetor gives to her successor, to show that she is her apprentice, and should be treated as a praetor.

Jason's jaw dropped.

Hazel flicked a curl out of her eyes, then reached out and slammed Jason's mouth shut.

I could hear the crack as his teeth clicked together.

"_I _will actually be _your _superior, you damned son of Jupiter!" Hazel sneered.

Jason's eyes suddenly glittered with a different emotion, not rage or indignation, but... bitterness.

"Hazel," he spoke, his voice softer. "What happened?"

I smiled at him encouragingly.

Hazel stared at him coldly. "Get away from me, _graecus_!"

The bitterness dissolved.

In it's place were two different things.

Fury... and realization.

I hope that he realized that the scars of what happened between them are too deep for her to ever forgive him.

His eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, everything got slightly blurry, then faded back to normal.

A tinkling laugh.

Hazel grinned.

But not the happy grin which had eventually come to show itself around me, but the insane, sadistic grin that she wore around others.

I gulped.

"Hazel," the tinkling voice called.

Hazel's eyes showed recognition. "You're the one that speaks to me."

"Yes, child, it is I." the tinkling voice speaks, a figure of a woman appearing, offering her hand. "Are you coming?"

Nico's eyes bore into his sister's.

Then, surprisingly, he gives a slight nod.

"May I bring my brother, huntress?" Hazel asks her.

"If you wish to."

Nico smiles.

"And my cousin?" Hazel asks hesitantly.

Jason, or me?

"If you wish to."

_Please, Percy. I need you. _Golden eyes speak to me.

So it IS me.

"Why?" I ask.

"You and Nico are all I have left." she says.

I could understand.

"Anyone else, child?" The huntress says, gently putting her hand on Hazel's shoulder. "You may bring him, if you wish."

Jason.

Hazel grins maliciously. "Nope. No one left."

Lightning cracks, and it starts to run.

"Why do you have to take everything away from me? Huh, Lili?"

* * *

**_R and R! _**

**_I hope you like it._**

**_Wonder why everything got blurry, huh? Hint!_**

**_Review what you think will happen!_**


	13. Jason Grace AKA Shortest Chapter yet

**_Umm sorry for the late update. _**

**_Stupid crushes with stupid mixed signals... :(_**

**_So anyway... It's gonna be our exams this week, wish me luck! I need it, seeing as I was absent for a while, and missed... well.. EVERYTHING._**

**_Okay, back to business! _**

**_hero of all: I'm gonna respect your opinion. But some things aren't what they seem. _**

**_Hayley TT Showbiz: Thank you for the CC! :) I hope I applied it well enough in this chapter! :) I'll admit I'm not good with chapters like that, with the Percy-brooding stuff, but I'll put in my best efforts here. I'm also not good with emotions. Not in real life, anyway. I'm assuming it reflects in my writing. I'll try to work on it. I'm guessing the last chapter seemed a little detached from Percy's point of view, and it's really confusing. It isn't what it seems, some teeny-weeny details in the last chapter will be VERY important in the future, if you get my drift... I'll try to work on the emotion, and the climax. Also the tension. Thanks a lot for the CC! _**

**_cravingsmiles: Haha, I love that line as well. I've actually said the "whiny ass" part and the "banshee" part to someone. I like to incorporate my real life insults into writing. Sorry about this being late! :)_**

**_magicdemi-god223: Well... Luke is showing up in a few chapters, along with Thalia. Annabeth... not for a while. I'm considering having Annabeth from a parallel universe (by which I mean the real PJO universe), and showing up in the story, but I'm not sure. *SPOILER* Jason doesn't know Lili. As I said in another reply, there is one little detail in the last chapter which is REALLY important! It is a vital part of the story! FIND IT! =))_**

**_kittyhawk09: That's true, but not exactly yet. As I've said, there is one thing in the last chapter which is wrong. It will be explained here! :)_**

**_Ariel Night: Not quite yet... Hehe. There's something wrong with the last chapter, I hope you can figure it out. _**

**_jt: NO. NO NO NO. The "all powers" thing is WAY too cliche, I'm sorry. It's a good idea, but too similar to the Titan thing in a lot of stories. I have something else in mind, anyway, so sorry! _**

**_Frick Park Market: It's fun time. _**

**_Hades favorite doughter10: Thank you! :" Here's the next chapter. _**

**_Okay, as I've mentioned various times, there is a chink or two in the last chapter which affects the entire plot. It seems insignificant, but aside from this chapter, I'm not gonna update until someone figures it out. Deal? I don't care who, but I want someone to get it, okay? I'll give a hint: It's why the PoV is so detached._**

* * *

**JASON**

So after Hazel's snippy remark, Percy goes blank.

Creepy.

"Percy?" I call.

_"Perce?"_ Hazel's voice softens, concern leaking into her voice.

Then she stiffens.

Then she balls her hand in a fist, and punches Percy in the face.

Anger starts to flood my mind. Red, hot anger.

"_What_, is WRONG with you, Hazel?" I hiss, hand on the hilt of my gladius.

She shrugs. "He's not there. He didn't feel anything."

I blink, surprised, before the anger returns. "How would you know that?"

Hazel scowls . "None of your business. Now let's get some water on Percy."

"No need, Haze." Percy groans, from his position on the ground.

We turn to him.

"Perce, what was that?" I ask.

He groans again.

Hazel starts muttering. "Sapiunt... officere... Lili..."

Then she pales. "Jason, get Ember."

Ember Hale is what the camp calls "emo".

She just happens to be Nico's best friend.

Aside from Percy, of course.

"Hazel?" I touch her shoulder lightly.

"Jason, we'll talk later, alright? Just get Ember, and my brother. Now!" Hazel's voice shook, and she bent down, and gazed into Percy's eyes.

I notice that Percy's eyes are glassy, and unfocused.

Then Hazel smiles. "You really are concerned, aren't you?"

I nod. "He's my brother."

She smirks. "You're so mushy, Jase."

I shrug. He's my best friend. Mushiness or not.

The earth shakes, and Ember and Nico are spit out from a crack.

Percy blinks. "Guys, where's the evil chick?"

Ember blinks. "Hello, Percy. If you mean moi, then here. If you mean Lili, my cousin, also known as the only reason Hazel would talk to me, then I'm guessing she fucked up your perspective."

"How... What..." Percy sits up.

"Yep, it was Lili." she nods. "Listen, Jackson." Ember says quietly. "None of what happened after the blur happened."

"Ember," Percy speaks slowly. "Why do you know there was a blur?"

I feel a jolt of fear.

Ember meets my eyes. "Because the same thing happened to Jason."

I nod. "Six years ago, am I right, Ember?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. It's been a while."

Nico coughs. "Hello?"

That makes me chuckle.

"What, Jason?" Nico's death stare doesn't affect me.

"Guys, SHUT UP." Ember's black eyes burn with irritation. "Jackson, get to your barrack. Get some rest. Lili will manipulate you if you can't fight her. Hazel, Jason, do whatever the fuck it is that you retards do. Nico, we need to find Lili."

Nico smirks. "Already on it."

* * *

_**Okay, I know it's short, but... Yeah. Sorry! :) I hope it's good... **_


	14. Gays, Thalia's hotness, and Lukey

**_Okay, hi people! Haha. My exams are over, an I just came from a cold showafford yet four hours of dancing my ass off for a spot in our school's dancetroupe. Hope it was worth it! I will try to reply to all reviews... Oh my God! I got to 100! *sqeaaal* Can you guys also check out my Maximum Ride story? :) Resnais I wouldn't update but I already said what the glitches were, so yeah. _**

**_Kittyhawk09: Of course I'm continuing! I don't mean to sound arrogant, but this is my best work yet! Seriously, I don't write this good. Also, I have more insults upcoming! Haha, hope you enjoy! _**

**_Magicdemi-god223: Yeah, it's complicated. Basically, someone fucked with Percy's perception of reality, comprende? Haha. _**

**_Wolfhead: Thanks! I hope you mean it in a good way... _**

**_So anyways, there might be some French or Japaneese in some chapters,maybe Italian a well, because I'm taking one of them as an elective, I think... :) So on with the story! _**

**_Okay, random question! How old do you think I am? If you can guess right, or even just my grade/year, you can give me orders on what to do for the next chapter! Okay bye!_**

* * *

**NICO**

"Ember! Jackie said Lili is at New York."

Jacques Black. Our gay, funny friend. Who happens to be a son of Mercury.

Ember looked at him with a sardonic expression.

"Yeah, I'll tell Payten. And Percy and the gang."

Ember is the quiet type. She doesn't like talking, but she likes getting her point across, so she kinda has to talk.

"Look, you're kinda the brains of the operation, Ember, so you gotta talk."

She shrugs. "I don't feel like it."

* * *

**LUKE**

****"Thals?"

Thalia had an annoyed expression. Ever since Percy and Nico were taken, we weren't on the best of terms.

Like one time, she burned down my cabin.

Sucks right?

Another time, she made a storm follow me all day!

I think she's doing this to get on my nerves.

Then again, she could be actually mad at me. Hell, she might even be jealous of Bianca!

Damn, women are so hard to understand.

"Yes?" Her voice was irritated, her back to me.

"I know we're not on the best terms..." I honestly missed my spunky, crazy friend.

"Understatement, Castellan." she said icily.

"But we need to find Percy and Nico." I finished.

She spun to face me. "And you've only thought of this now."

I blinked. "It's been circling my head."

Thalia shook her head.

"Nico, maybe. But Percy's too far gone to ever be one of us. He's _Roman_." Thalia scowls. "Disgusting."

"He's _still _Percy, Thalia." I sigh annoyedly.

"No, he's more lethal." Thalia says.

"One way or another, he would be." I point out.

Why is she so against finding him?

"Face it, Luke! _Percy doesn't need us anymore. He doesn't need _you." she snaps.

I feel a wave of sadness, then anger.

"Still! We need to find him!"

"Look, Luke. This is your fault. YOU let him be taken. So I won't help you with your shit." Thalia's fingers crackle with electricity. "Now get away from me before I fry you like bacon."

"You wouldn't do that to me, Thals. And we both know it." I say confidently, but I have my doubts.

She glares. "I'm different, Luke. And I _hate _you."

That lashes at my heart.

"What happened to us?" I whisper.

She blinks, obviously taken aback.

Then she recovers. "I didn't want this, Luke. I honestly would like to go back to fighting for our lives, you me and Perce, without Bianca and Nico. I want to be outside! I want danger, I want action, I want Percy back! _Before _he went all tough guy!"

A few tears leak out of my eyes.

Then I get an idea.

I smile. "Get your bag, Thals. We're going to New York for some monster ass-kicking."

She hugs me, burying her face in my neck.

"You and me?" Thalia's voice is muffled, silent tears

"You and me."

"No Bianca?"

Thalia doesn't hate Bianca, I guess. I think it's because she always takes my time up.

I nod. "Now get your bag, and let's get outta here."

She grins. "Lukey, I was fucking with you. I'm not mad."

I groan. "So I'm taking you to NY illegally for nothing?"

Thalia grins even wider. "No, you're doing it 'cause I'm hot."

* * *

**_Okay, this is kinda short, with some Thuke. But in case you didn't get Nico's drift, they're going to New York to take Lili out, or so it would seem... ;;) _**

**_I think that it's likely that Thalia's capable of that long long prank... Well honestly, Luke kinda deserves it, ditching Percy and all, even if it WAS for Percy's welfare. _**

**_They'll see each other in a few chapters! :D _**

**_Fly On, _**

**_-J_**


	15. Intermission: Revelations

**_Hi guys! _**

**_I'm honestly curious how old you people think I am. _**

**_Shinigami: She'll probably fry everyone. Luke will feel like crap, I can assure you. Well, Percy won't want to travel with Thalia and Luke, seeing as... well, they ditched him. He would probably want to return to CJ because he has friends there. Nico doesn't want the war to happen, but seeing as Percy's his best friend, and he's kinda oblivious to everything, he would tell Percy. Then regret his big mouth later. :) Sally just raised Victoria, she isn't Percy's sister. Victoria is a daughter of the primordials, so the gods need to keep her under control, or get her on their side, and that was their idea. Failed epically though, hint hint. Kronos' host will be... NO, I'M NOT TELLING YOU HERE! THAT'S A SPOILER! =)) You need to log your butt in, and send me a message. THEN I will tell you. _**

**_cravingsmiles: Here's your update! :)_**

**_kittyhawk09: I hope so... :)_**

**_xPercyx: Thank you! Here's the next update! :)_**

**_SmilingSim: Well, I know that some chapters don't make sense, but everything will fall into place in the end. I've got it all planned, trust me. ;;)_**

**_Okay, tell me how old you think I am. Honestly, I'm feeling like my writing skills are getting rusty, because compared to the past chapters, the number of reviews has gone down quite a lot. Maybe I should stop this fic..._**

* * *

****Her ocean blue eyes glare into sea green. "Leave, Percy."

Percy's green eyes are wide with terror. "But Vivi,"

Victoria shakes her head. "Run!"

Percy grabs onto her arm with tiny child hands. "Vivi!"

"Run!" her scream is wrenched from her throat as Poseidon's realm begins to drag her in. "Run!"

Percy dashes for the woods, the waves are coming closer.

And closer.

His eyes widen, and he runs even faster.

* * *

"You will pay for this, you stupid Olympian!" Victoria spits at him. "Did you know you almost drowned your only demigod son? Your beloved, innocent child?"

Poseidon turns his back on her as she is dragged into the dungeons.

"Percy will remember me." she says quietly. "He will help me. Even if it means going against you!" She screams out the last part.

Victoria collapses against the wall.

_"There are worse things than me." _the soft note in her voice is gone.

In it's place is a slight tinge of insanity.

* * *

A scream is heard from the direction of the ocean.

Percy's eyes are glistening wet with tears, but he never lets one escape, because even if he doesn't know it yet, he is a Roman.

And Romans never show weakness.

* * *

**_Just a short intermission, so that people will understand what happens in a few chapters. _**


	16. Nico di Angelo

**_Hey guys! Here's the REAL chapter! _**

**_kittyhawk09: Here it comes... =))_**

* * *

**LUKE**

"Thalia!" I yelled, chasing her down the sidewalk.

She laughs, turning to look at me with sparkling blue eyes. "Catch me, if you can!"

I'm tired, but I feel happy, really happy, for the first time in ages. There's a high that I can only get from hanging out with Thalia. Then again, Thalia usually involves stuff that would get us arrested.

I run after her, and crash into someone.

I hear Thalia's laugh, as she goes back for me.

"Sorry about that," I say, offering the person a hand up.

She looks at me silently, and ignores my hand, standing up on her own.

"Ember?" a familiar voice calls.

"I'm fine!" She snaps at a guy who steps out of the shadows.

Shadows?

I pull Thalia behind a dumpster as he shows himself.

"Luke, wha-"

"Shh!" I hiss, clapping my hand over her mouth.

The guy runs his hand through his hair. "Ember, we need to leave."

"But we haven't found-"

"_Now_," he says, gesturing agitatedly with his hands, something Nico used to do.

Suddenly, an empousa jumps out, and faces the two kids.

Well, they look about fourteen...

"Ahh," it hisses. "Look what we have here,"

The guy flicks his wrist at it, which would've looked really, really, really gay, aside from the fact that he's wearing a badass leather jacket, and that claws shoot out from his hand, and impale themselves in the monster's throat.

_Nico slipped the leather straps on his hand, and slashed his hand through the air. Claws extend from somewhere up his jacket sleeve, and he swipes at a tree. Four giant claw marks appear, and he smirks, satisfied._

A look from Thalia reveals to me that she's figured it out herself, and there's a stricken look on her face.

Another empousa appears, and it comes up from behind Nico.

_"NICO!" _Thalia screams, throwing her spear at it's back.

Nico whirls around, eyes cold.

He searches for us, and his eyes lock on us.

The girl, Ember, grips Nico's arm.

I shrug, and open my arms.

"Ember," Nico says quietly. "Go find Jase and the gang, and take them to the _enlay-onlay_,"

Ember nods, looks at us warily, and leaves quickly.

"What are you doing here in New York? This area is forbidden for demigods, unless you're here on a quest," Nico says, crossing his arms.

"We ditched," Thalia says offhandedly. "And it's not forbidden for us,"

Nico tilts his head, then he suddenly stiffens as Thalia tackles him with a hug.

"Get... Off... Me..." he hisses.

Thalia scowls at him playfully. "Y'know you missed me,"

Nico shifts uncomfortably. "I mean it, Thalia."

She shrugs, and does as requested.

I attempt to hug him as well, but he shakes his head.

"Where's Percy?" I ask him.

"I'm meeting him somewhere, and I'm asking you not to follow me." Nico says hesitantly.

"C'mon, Nic, we missed you." I say.

He scowls. "Yeah, after leaving us for dead."

That stung.

"I'm sorry, guys. But I don't really think..." he trails off, and takes a phone out of his pocket.

I eye it enviously, it's black (of course, it's _Nico_), it's thin, and it's sleek.

He types into it, and sighs. "My companions are somewhere, and I'm asking you not to follow me. Of course, I have my ways of losing you guys, and making sure that you don't follow, but I'd rather not use them on people that I used to like."

"Used to?" Thalia demands incredulously.

I'm gonna stop saying when his comments hurt.

He shrugs, eyes cold. "You're graecus!_" _

__"I'm not even gonna pretend I know what that means!" Thalia snaps. "Stop acting so... bastard-y, Nic. We know how you really are. You're hurt, and sad."

Nico crosses his arms. "Look, I have to go. I honestly want to talk with you guys, someday, but not _now_."

"Why?" I ask him.

A rock song starts to play, and Nico takes his phone out of his pocket, and picks it up.

"No!" he shouts. "I'm fine, I don't need back-up!"

"Shutup Jason!" he says, panicked. "NO! DON'T SEND PERCY!"

I scowl at him.

He crosses his arms, and starts pacing.

Thalia laughs.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Luke, stop being so serious, you have to admit that it's hilarious seeing Nico like this!" she says.

I smile.

"Jason, you don't understand! These are the..." he says something Latin.

He scowls. "Fine, but when *insert some Latin shit that I don't understand here* gets pissed, he's blowing his steam off on YOU."

Nico looks up at us, and gives us a sarcastic smile. "You guys have a lot to be thankful for, you know that?"

I grin. "We're seeing Percy?"

Nico grins. "Trust me, Luke. It's nothing to be happy about."

* * *

**_Hmm, what could Nico mean? _**

**_Review, friends!_**


	17. Some of this drama shit

**_Hi guys! Just got back from my vacay in Palawan. Points to those who know where the hell that is. Anyway, here's the update. :)_**

**_Awesome Alert: I'm glad you enjoyed :) Don't worry, I don't think you're snotty. I'm flattered! :) Anyway, here's the update._**

**_magicdemi-god223: Yeah, it's gonna suck. For Luke. =))_**

**_kittyhawk09: Thank you! :) Here's the chapter..._**

**_Smiling Sim: Wrong. I don't want Annabeth as the host. Yes, I'll admit there are hosts, but there will be a rewrite, because I dislike the style in which this was written... I plan to fill the gaps in the rewrite, so that there would be something to add, and so that I wouldn't lose interest. I also dislike filler chapters, but I'll have to live with it. Thanks for the CC though. :)_**

**_Piano player3: Thank you! And here's the update! :) _**

**_Okay, this is gonna sound really random, but add me on Pottermore! WolfsbaneNight19107 _**

**_Here's the next chapter! Be warned, there will be a lot of Luke and Thalia bashing in this chapter. _**

* * *

**JASON**

Percy stiffened as he spotted Nico.

No, it wasn't Nico.

It was the people behind him.

It was the blonde man from the picture, and the girl.

The girl who haunted my memories.

_Thalia Grace._ My _sister_.

"Be nice," I hiss to him.

Percy nodded, his face draining of color, his hand latching onto my wrist.

"Nico," I say quietly, letting a hint of anger leak into my tone.

He glances at Percy, and a flash of fear appears in his eyes.

Percy isn't a people person, so to say. He has... "anger issues" with people he's unfamiliar with, or with people who've pissed him off.

Like Luke Castellan.

"Jason?" Thalia's staring at me.

I stare at her, trying to remember the girl who protected me from my drunkard mother.

But all I see is the person who left Percy and Nico to an unknown person.

So since Percy's my best friend, I hate her by default.

Percy's grip on my wrist tightens.

I give him a 'talk already!' look.

He smirks at me, as if saying 'you asked for this'.

"Hello, Luke, Thalia," Percy says sarcastically. "How have you been? Having a jolly good time without me, eh?"

"Percy," Luke says slowly.

Percy raises an eyebrow. "Can we speed this up? Because we need to meet our contact."

"We had no choice." Luke says.

"You did!" Percy snarls. "You had a choice!"

I'm staring at Thalia, who's looking at me worriedly. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" I'm relieved by the casualness of my voice.

"How are you?"

I didn't expect such a simple question.

"I would be better if Percy was," I say honestly. He's like my black-haired, green-eyed, more skilled twin.

She shrugs. "You're close?"

I smirk. "Closer than you'll ever be, considering..." I lean in closer, taking satisfaction in the fact that her eyes shine with hurt. "You _ditched_ him."

Thalia frowns. I guess that was mean, I mean she's my blood sister.

But Percy has been an _actual _brother.

"You don't know how much I wanted to stay with him. Or with you, for that matter," my sister says, eyes pleading with me to understand.

Percy's head snaps up from his conversation with Luke to make eye contact with me.

His green eyes shine with bitterness, something I've never seen from Percy.

* * *

**PERCY**

It's Luke, and I know I should be glad to see him and everything.

But there's nothing but bitterness and hostility.

"Luke, this isn't a good time," I say nervously.

"Percy! Let me talk!" he pleads.

I glare at him. "There's nothing to say."

"I had no choice!" he says.

"Why didn't you come?" I whisper.

I see him flinch at that, and I almost take it back.

I miss him, but things will never be the same.

* * *

**__LILI**

****"I'm coming, Romans. Watch your backs."


	18. Some of this drama shit 2, and some JxH

_**Hey guys! Nice to know that you're liking the last chapter. I'm updating with a strip of bacon in one hand, and typing with the other. If you actually read this, put the word "BACON" in the review. Oh, and... **_

_**kittyhawk09: Thank you! :)**_

_**Lost dreams can be found: In a way, it won't be exactly like TLT, but it will have some factors like Zeus/Jupiter's lightning bolt will be missing, and Percy has to get it, but they don't think he's the thief. Also, the thief isn't Luke. :)**_

_**Piano player3: Hehe, thanks, -blushes- **_

_**So here's the next chapter of A Promise in an Alley, enjoy! R and R.**_

* * *

**PERCY**

****I'm scowling. Scow-ling.

I am going to KILL Luke for all this mushy shit.

"Seriously, Luke." I say slowly. "I didn't remember me or you being this mushy. It's disgusting."

He shrugs, and I cross my arms. "We seriously need to go."

"Percy..." It's Thalia.

"The contact is gonna be pissed, Perce." Nico says gleefully. "He's gonna throw Prada at you."

"What?" Luke and Thalia's heads snap up.

I shake my head. "Look, I know we have unresolved issues, such as the fact that you _ditched _me,"

Luke and Thalia flinch.

"But we need to get going!" Jason finishes, and he gives me an 'are you okay?' look.

I look at him with a 'what do you think?' look.

"Percy, just forgive them already." Nico says quietly. "It's not as if you're ever going to see them again."

I feel myself flinch.

"What do you mean?" Thalia snarls dangerously.

"I mean," Nico drawls, which is very Nico-like.

I roll my eyes.

"Us Romans have our own issues, some of which stupid Graecus cannot be involved in!" he finishes with a snarl.

Percy looks at Nico. "Give me a minute with him, I'll meet you at the meeting point."

Nico shakes his head.

"Go or else I'll kick your _podex_." Percy snaps; and I see how much he's really changed.

"So now you're a ROMAN?" Thalia screams.

Then she catches a glimpse of his tattoo.

A trident, with four bars under it, and the words _Senatus Populusque Romanus. _

Thalia was right.

Percy sighs, and looks at me in the eye. "Luke, we will never be the same. But promise me something."

I look at him, and I nod. "Anything."

"Find a girl. She's a daughter of the Greek snow goddess, Khione. She's here in New York, she's the same age as Jason. She has a room in the Empire State, no matter how ridiculous that sounds. Then bring her to wherever you Greeks stay." Percy says, glaring into my eyes. "Protect her."

I nod. "I will."

Percy nods. "That's the second promise you've made in an alley. Don't break it."

"I won't." I say.

"I know, and you haven't broken the first one." he says, smiling at me, and I can see my seven-year-old Percy in there. "But I have something to do."

* * *

**HAZEL**

****"Get your ass to the Le Parker Meridien, you owe me a fucking cheeseburger." I snap into my phone.

"Haze, I'll be there in five." Jacq replies.

I hang up, and lean against a pole.

_Jason or Ray? _

Jason, with his always windblown blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, was easily one of the most gorgeous people on earth. He has this cute scar on his upper lip. The gang has bets placed on how he got it. Nico bet that he got it while dueling Percy. Percy bet he got it from one of the many people who want his praetorian spot. I bet that he tried to eat broken glass. Main point is that he's easily one of the most photogenic people at camp.

Jason's a great leader, but he usually lets Percy take the lead, because according to him, he has more experience. He's an excellent dueler. Close to Percy-level.

Speaking of Percy, he's a sure win for the ladies. I don't like him in that way, but I've seen the way other girls at camp look at him. He's gorgeous, and he knows it, but he never takes advantage of anyone. He's also smart. Not book-smart, but when he makes plans, they almost always work out. He's really sweet too. Like on my birthday, he went into town and has them make me a giant cake every year.

Then again, those stupid boys did shove my face into it.

I let out a small laugh, remembering.

* * *

_Percy was carrying a big box, and heading towards me. _

_I go over to him._

_"Oh," he looks up. "Hey Haze."_

_I peer at the box. "What's that Perce?"_

_He grins at me. "Why don't you come on to the Mess Hall and find out?"_

_I shrug. "Why not?"_

_We're walking, and Percy seems slower than usual. _

_When we get to the mess hall, he sets the box down on the table._

_"Open it." he says._

_I shrug, and open it. _

_It's a giant cake, with the symbol of Pluto on it. Under it, in Latin, it says "Happy birthday Haze!" _

_He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Happy birthday... It's chocolate,"_

_I grin. "Oh my gods Percy!" _

_He grins shyly. "I hope you like it..."_

_"Are you kidding? I love it!" I say, and peck him on the cheek._

_He goes red. "Anytime..."_

_"Yeah, Haze! Happy birthday!" Jason and Nico chorus, then shove my head in._

_Therefore, I got a mouthful of cake. _

_It tasted amazing. _

_Percy Jackson is officially the most wonderful person to ever have walked this earth. _

* * *

Speaking of amazing, Ray. With his mysterious silver eyes, his melodious voice, and his smile, he's a strong contender for Jason's gorgeousness title. But his personality seems... weak. I know that he sang and everything, but it's too cliche. The sad part is, he isn't a good fighter. Well, according to Nico.

If I'm gonna date a guy, I want someone who can fight. I hate wimps.

"Jason it is!" Ember says cheerfully.

I blink. "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes. "You're debating between Jason and Ray."

I nod slowly.

"Go with Jason." Ember says flatly.

"Why?" I ask her.

"One, he's more good looking than the silver eyed boy. Two, you don't know Ray that well yet, and he's easily charmed you, and that's a weakness, meanwhile Jason has kept your attention for years, if I'm right?"

Ember pauses here, and looks at me expectantly.

"Yes," I say slowly, and I can see her point.

"Another thing is that Ray has Diana as his patron, which is why he has those eyes." Ember continues, and I'm honestly not surprised. "Lastly is that I _hate_ One Direction, and if we're gonna be friends, I won't let you date some idiot who sang one of their songs for you."_  
_

I laugh. "Jason it is!"

"What do you mean, 'me it is'?" Jason says, him and Nico emerging from around the block.

"Fuck."

* * *

**THALIA**

****Why does he have a tattoo?

Percy turns to me. "Thalia, promise me you'll take care of him."

I nod. "Of course."

"And that means no burning down cabins." Luke puts in, smirking.

I scowl at him.

Percy gives me a quick hug, and does the same to Luke.

"I'm sorry at how things have turned out," he says. "I want to go back to the old days, but my brothers come first."

He then trudges away from us, and after Jason and Nico.

"I'll see you soon." he turns, and smirks at me like he did when he stole my bracelet, then he's gone, with only a faint sea spray left of him.

Luke sighs wearily, and does his blending in thing, and I almost loose sight of him.

"Where are you going?" I demand, grabbing his shoulder.

He smirks at me. "Following Percy, of course. I think that should be obvious, seeing as he stole your shield and my sword,"

I scowl, and check.

And of course, the bracelet is gone, and on my wrist, a cellphone number is written.

* * *

_Percy Jackson, 614-120-222._

* * *

**_Review! No, that's not a real number, I just made it up. :) Also, there's a lot of drama in this chapter, huh? I hope you liked it. _**


	19. THERE REALLY IS A UNICORN!

_**Hello, my dear readers :) **_

_**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. **_

_**Thank you to those who PM'ed me to review their stories, I'm really flattered. **_

_**Someone PM'ed me a couple of days ago asking why I didn't review his/her story even if I had put it on my favorites.  
**_

_**I'd like to make it public that I don't review, unless requested personally, simply because I have to gather my thoughts, and my criticisms might be considered offensive. Just feel free to PM me for CC. **_

_**Anyway, that's that, and I'd like to ask you to check out my Glee fic, which will be posted sooner or later. It's Dalton-verse :)**_

_**Book freakz: Hi! Here's the update :)**_

_**jenn008: Here you go :)**_

_**koyuninjagirl: HI BACON! :D Let's be friends! **_

_**kittyhawk09: Hello there, thanks! I loooove looove looooove JxH, simply because it's not a very common ship. **_

_**Piano player3: Here's the chapter! :)**_

_**magicdemi-god223: I'll explain! :) **_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed, and if you're reading this, check out my blog at www . jariocampo . tumblr . com **_

_**If you did, review me saying that you followed/checked out my blog, okay? Thanks! :)**_

_**I apologize in advance for the low quality of this chapter, I'm just not feeling this fic right now. **_

* * *

**THALIA**

"How in _Hades _did that number get there?" I muttered, rolling my eyes as I ignored Luke's attempts to stifle his laughter.

The blonde boy gave me a weird look. "What number?"

I showed it to him.

"How?" I muttered.

He gave me a Cheshire Cat grin. "I don't know. But we'll just have to ask him, won't we?"

With that, Luke grabbed my arm, and pulled me to who-knows-where.

"Luke John Castellan!" I snap. "Where are we going?"

Luke shrugs. "Percy said get a demigod at the Empire State,"

I roll my eyes at him, giving him a _bitch, please _look. "There are no demigods in the Empire State, Luke. That's where Olympus is, remember?"

He blinks. "Shit. We should go find Percy, and get our gear back."

I sprint for the black haired boy who I saw in the crowd for a moment, and tackled him.

"Jackson," I growl.

The kid turns, and he has black eyes.

"What the hell?" he shouts. "Get off me! What do you want?"

I blink. "Crap. Sorry, wrong person."

I leave, and I hear him mutter; "Crazy,"

Luke laughs at me when I get back to him.

"Thals, that was brilliant." he snorts.

I cross my arms. "Meanie."

Luke starts walking towards the Le Parker Meridien, shouting over his shoulder. "I want a cheeseburger, Thals."

Boys.

* * *

"Why the hell does this burger have pickles?" Luke's annoyed pout was funny to look at.

"You're such a five year old, Luke." I say, rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Don't you get dizzy?" he asks. "From rolling your eyes?"

Ugh, I think Luke missed his medication.

"Ooh! A unicorn!" he squeals, pointing out the window.

I drop my head to the table.

Luke is so stupid.

I take out a pill bottle, and pass him four.

He gulps them down, nodding his thanks.

Or maybe he's just nodding to 'Heavy Metal Lover' by Lady Gaga, which is playing in his head on most of his normal days.

* * *

"Seriously, Thals." Luke says. "There's a fucking unicorn."

I groan, and throw a napkin at him. "Luke, please, just shut up."

"Whatever, Thalia." he snaps. "There's a fucking unicorn with Percy riding on it."

I turn around in my seat.

Percy waves at us from on top of a unicorn, grinning smugly as he dangles my bracelet from the horn of the unicorn.

"Told ya so!" Luke sticks his tongue out at me.

"I will kill you, Luke. One day." I state, giving him a look.

He nods slowly. "Okay,"

Then he jumps off his seat and runs like hell to the mens' room.

I smirk, and lean back.

I love being me.

* * *

**PERCY**

I think Luke is on crack.

I think Thalia's gonna explode.

I take out my phone, and take a video of the happenings, and send it to Jason.

You see, THIS is why the Romans are the sane ones.

* * *

**_Kinda crack! this chapter, but... I'm not in the mood to write PJO. Consider it an intermission. _**


	20. Half and Half

_**Hello, people! I've been stranded in my house for about five days... and quite frankly, it's boring...**_

_**So anyway, I'll update now : **_

_**Piano player3: I'm sorry this isn't as soon as you expected, and this is probably disappointing because it's an interlude, but here are my efforts.**_

_**jenn008: Here's the update :**_

_**book freakz: Yeaaaah! Unicorns :**_

_**magicdemi-god223: I sincerely hope it was :**_

_**I'm really hoping for more reviews this chapter, because I am honestly not motivated to continue from where I left off... Here's an Octavian interlude, if it gets enough reviews, it will act as a prologue to an Octavian fic. I love Octavian. He's mine. Okay hahaha I really don't like how APiaA is turning out guys :(( I'm not sure whether to scrap it or not.**_

* * *

Octavian was never a normal child.

With pale blond hair that hung in front of his eyes, aristocratic facial features, thin, bony, limbs, and cold blue eyes, he didn't look like an ordinary child.

Especially his eyes. They were Arctic Blue, and they glimmered with intelligence, and cunning. The kind of look that made people run far, far away.. But at times, they glowed with a mysterious power, because really, what power could a small child hold? Other times, they were glazed with ruthless cruelty. Most of the time, though, they shined with a deceptive innocence, which charmed anyone and everyone. A few quick instances, they were filled with an affection that was unheard of from him.

There was a specific reason why those were the things you see in his eyes specifically.

First, was the innocence.

He was a child, after all. The animalistic paranoia would show up later in life.

Next, was the power. He was a legacy of Apollo, after all. But he had a gift, one which was also a curse. A curse that would cost him of the innocence that ever so rarely shined in his eyes.

Ruthless cruelty was usually the most noticeable trait in the blond boy's blue eyes. But Octavian was never evil. Ruthless, certainly, but never evil. Every time that the dangerous gleam appeared in his eye, it was with due cause.

The cunning was from his various experiences making battle plans, and escape plans. The intelligence is from what he had learned when he failed.

Lastly, the affection. It was a rare, warm glimmer, which made his blue eyes look like blueberry syrup, dark and thick. It was the most beautiful thing one could see in his eyes.

But the dark and warmest blues of Octavian's eyes were never to be seen again, because circumstances had frozen his heart, and therefore his eyes, into the Arctic Blue that his eyes were. With a perfectly reasonable reason, of course.

* * *

_**Okay, there it is! I hope you guys liked it... As you all know, I never do ANs in the middle of a chapter unless it's important, and this is : I'll do a short snippet of APiaA now, I hope you enjoy, just to do the JxH : **_

* * *

**EMBER**

****I smirked at Nico, and his dark eyes filled with amusement.

"Well," I said smoothly. "Hazel here was just talking about who was a better fighter, you or Nico."

I gave Hazel a _tell-him-already-or-I-will_ look.

Nico rolled his eyes.

Jason eyed me skeptically.

I nodded, and walked to Nico's side, looping my arm through his, and walking into the hotel.

* * *

**JASON**

****As soon as the emo people left, I glanced sideways at Hazel. "That was not the topic."

She blushed.

I shook my head at her. "Whatever, Hazel. Let's just go."

I know that that was probably cold, but I'm worried about Percy. Bringing the Greeks into this isn't exactly logical, this is a Roman issue.

"Can we talk?" Hazel said softly, sensing my bad mood.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I tried to calm myself down, but I could feel Percy's tension, even if he was on the other side of New York.

"I was talking to Ember about you and Ray," she said, looking up at me through thick lashes. The sun was in her dark eyes, and there were sparks in her eyes.

I smiled encouragingly, but inside I was panicking.

_This is it, Jase. She's about to tell you that she picked Ray and wants to make beautiful romance-y lovey doveyness with him._

"Well, you see," she said nervously, her hands trembling. "I may like one of you more than the other,"

_Might as well save myself from humiliation._

"Well," I said, hurt bubbling in my chest. I was never good with rejection, last time I was rejected, by Emily, legacy of Venus and daughter of Vesta, I didn't speak for days. "I hope you're happy with him, Haze."

She blinked. "Wait, what?"

Certainly not the reaction I was expecting.

I shrugged. "You're about to tell me you chose him, and that you're sorry, and that you hope we can still be friends," I rattled, my composure breaking.

"Not exactly?" she squeaked out.

Her red-faced nervousness was so cute that I had to chuckle.

"Seriously, Hazel, it's fine," I smiled at her, but even I could tell it was fake.

She groaned. "You're too nice, Jason. And too presumptuous as well."

What? Presumptuous?

I voiced my thoughts.

Hazel kissed me on the lips briefly, then smirked at my bewildered look.

Hazel grabbed my hand. "C'mon, boyfriend, let's go get cheeseburgers."

* * *

_**Did you like? Please give your opinions... **_


	21. IMPORTANT

_**I kind of promised myself I would never write a seperate author's note as a chapter, and I'm really sorry about this, but...**_

_**I'm discontinuing this story, please check the note on my profile. **_

_**I've decided to rewrite it though, under the title A Cursed Blade.**_

_**Please do check it out. **_

_**No hate please, I love you all.**_

_**xxx**_

_**~Jari **_


End file.
